


12.20-01.04

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 微博半个月的段子，1w1左右，想到什么写什么，大概率扩写
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 5





	12.20-01.04

12月20日 19:43   
白色柴犬！多么合适，我看烟就这德行了。早晨蹲守在门口等库赞带自己出门，狗绳是深蓝色的，遛完一圈就自己回到窝里，库赞起得太早狂打哈欠，把狗粮倒了满地，白柴只吃自己碗里的，一人一狗对视良久，最终库赞只能自己把倒出去的豆子收拾起来。好绝情的家伙啊。库赞说。白狗蹲在一边看他睡眼惺忪，人类的手伸过来好像准备摸自己脑袋，该怎么做？最好还是端坐在原地不动，舔舔库赞手心，是否会摇尾巴就不在烟的控制范围内了

12月20日 22:58   
剑齿虎库赞，头颅沉重，如果搭在烟的肩膀上会让他根本抬不起手来。烟抚摸大猫的上犬齿，手指喂进对方的嘴里，用额头轻轻去碰库赞的鼻子。被按倒后因为体重压迫烟根本挣脱不开，大猫枕在他肚皮上，歪着头蹭，犬齿根部擦过烟的皮肤让人浑身一激灵

我困了先睡了 

12月21日 13:05   
abO，alpha库赞和还没分化的小烟。14岁才确定第二性种，因为o士兵数量少需要后勤多等等等等原因有被约谈去叫他不如改一下不一定要当前线海兵，其他兵种出了学院就是将校级别的更适合加入海军的o。咋的怎么感觉海军福利还挺好。。排谷子排到现在失策了等下再写 

12月21日 23:49   
继续abO，很俗警告！  
直白了说我就是很想看库赞给烟标记咬他脖子。大将可以陪同伴侣休假吗（？）这个假给不给批呢不给批库赞会跑吗（？？？）想看毕业前的烟/16岁误撞见军队里其他人那什么，同类发情的味道让还没经历过热潮的烟一下子懵了连滚带爬跑出去，体温特别高，因为脑子不清醒都忘记了晚上库赞要来找他谈事，本能的想找到低温且凉快的东西。中将库赞带着酒路过，在即将拐进基地大门时突然感觉手里的东西被人拽了一下，十分警惕，alpha侧过身一看旁边的巷子里有一道轮廓模糊的影子。库赞发现是烟，稍微松了一口气，本来想问怎么不在里面等我，刚走近一步却嗅到一些糟糕又不那么糟糕的味道

12月21日 23:59   
烟还没发现有什么问题，看到中将走过来还疑惑了一下：为什么会看到库赞先生？大概是真的没意识到狗的本能之一就是寻找主人。库赞越离越近，感觉自己紧张到手心出汗，烟此时还没剪短头发，白毛柔软，但因为高体温黏在了额头上。你就这样出来了？库赞想说。为什么在这里？海军中beta居多，alpha也不在少数，日落还没有两个小时，他们也在基地附近，烟在混乱中变回实体，抬起头对alpha说库赞先生的味道很好闻

12月22日 00:21   
库赞把酒拧开，招呼烟站在那里别动。o的目光始终追随着他的手指，直到男人将整瓶酒从头淋到了烟身上。明明应该是很不爽的事，但因为温度很低所以原谅了，海兵的制服也被酒毁掉而贴在身上。库赞说现在还能闻到我吗？说话时其实是在警告自己，烟试图踮起脚去蹭他的手心，alpha心中警铃大作，深呼吸一口气，吸进肺里的和被大脑解读出的都是烟的存在。库赞一脚踩在地砖上，空掉的酒瓶在落地摔碎前被冻住，好吓人，理智差点要绷不住。烟无意识间打冷颤，牙齿咬在一起，库赞盯着烟动手脱掉外套，能够完完整整将烟盖住，主要目的是让对方闻起来像自己的东西

12月22日 00:57   
该怎么，好想看库赞把烟带回家给他洗澡，在浴缸里放满了水，本来想就丢烟一个人在浴室但感觉对方这状态可能会淹死。毕竟这时候也才29岁啊。库赞靠在门口，时刻注意着年轻人的状态，好想咬他啊，好想咬他脖颈，烟扶着浴缸才不至于滑下去，制服黏在身上，库赞盯着他看，吞咽唾沫，突然意识到其实烟在与自己对视。好像是在看alpha的牙，难道你也想被咬一口吗

12月22日 03:10   
库赞咬烟，对方的血管在他牙和舌头下跳动，如此鲜活。烟完全没了声音，可能是暂时晕了过去，可能是大脑完全放空还在处理库赞帮忙咬了他的事实，alpha有点担心，松开嘴掰正烟的脸，发现白狗果然眼睛失焦，闭紧了自己的嘴巴。库赞又轻轻咬一口，感觉对方的身体无声地弹跳一下，摔进他的床里，烟一直很安静，没有任何表示，库赞放开他时却闻出来烟好像很高兴，欣喜若狂，对库赞的临时标记表现出无上限的欢迎

然后中将一晚上没睡，拉了把椅子坐在床对面。为什么呢

12月22日 03:28   
他俩永远不可能地位平等。烟看库赞，被保护者看保护者，下属看上级，年轻人看年长者，追随者看突破荆棘的人，肢体健全对残缺，探索对反抗，从背后看对方正义两个大字写得十分刚健，海军上下统一标准。烟第一次见识到被定义为合法正义的纯暴力行为，在燃烧的军舰旁愤怒到无言，滚滚黑烟熏出来烟雾做的眼泪。库赞冻结了前方一片空地以阻断火势的蔓延，站在烟身后问他为什么在生气。为了什么而气愤？如果倒推回到过去你能做什么可以挽救的事情吗？这一次的处分会影响你的履历，即使这样你也要重来一遍吗？  
烟说我什么都做不了。他还有很多地方没有看到。库赞用武装色霸气把烟无意识烟化的肩膀按回去，说那就按你想的去做，你会变强的。

12月22日 03:39   
现代au，想看库赞没有空吃饭到了晚上才肚饿，因为自己平时也没有吃零食的习惯而在车上和办公室找不到任何可以填肚子的东西（除了咖啡和牛奶）。烟给库赞说我饿了，从卷宗前站起身，揉着脑袋往厨房走。库赞的冰箱里留了些什么？好像除了微波食品外很少有其他东西，烟隔了十多分钟再次出现，端来两份速食意面，和库赞坐在一起吃。库赞说居然还有这些啊，我都忘记了，烟没有说话，隔了一会才回答他说好多东西都过期了，这次案件结束去超市吧。

12月23日 03:07   
说起疤的问题，他们自然系的按道理说都挺难留疤。烟为什么在伟大航路之前肩上就有那个疤了我非常好奇，谁给弄的，想看其实这是库赞留给他的疤，大概情况是20出头的某次出航，本来是护送任务结果半途遭遇海贼变成了舰上的交接战。烟处理完部分敌人后发现对方的船队支援又来了，有能力者海盗。登舰之前双方已经损失惨重，烟想保护自己的队友，拖着对方藏到稍微安全的缝隙里，突然听到军舰之间负责联络的电话虫接到消息，库赞中将的船马上就来

12月23日 03:19   
烟把队友放下才跑出去，绊倒了诸多与海兵交战的敌人。这艘船负责的海军将校和对方的船长打得不可开交，没有机会分神给手下每一个队员，烟冲出去，为对方挡下试图偷袭的几个海贼，站在悬在两艘船之间的梯子上战斗。又有炮弹袭来，船体猛烈摇晃似乎被击中了，烟被人砍中小腿，白烟漂浮着向上勒紧对方，突然又有人扑上来拽住他的手。能力者一旦跌入海里就是死路一条，烟决定卸掉力气随他们拉扯，只要再碰到海水之前重新飞起来就好。海兵的白色制服变成烟雾，从绳梯之间坠下，好像马上要碰到海面变成更加虚无缥缈的东西。  
然而他的躯体撞在实体物上散落一地，从各处重新汇集起来，烟脚下是坚固的冰层，周围有尖锐且深深嵌入船体的冰枪将海贼钉在了上面。

12月23日 03:30   
库赞冻结了海面，起点为他所站的位置，距离战斗中心的两艘船还有些选，终点是刚刚靠近军舰的海贼后续支援船队。战场重新被分割，烟迅速回到自己的舰船上，突然感觉右肩有些钝痛，十分湿润，一摸发现手上都是红色。他受伤了？为什么会受伤？烟几乎从未流过这么多血，海兵制服被染成一半红色，中将突然出现在他身后，大概在几秒内就来到了这艘军舰上。库赞将手覆在他右肩，冷气迅速凝结短暂止住了血，刺痛也因为低温麻痹的感官而减缓了。烟好像听到一声抱歉，但男人做完这些只花了两秒，回过神来时作为援军的库赞已经出现在战场中央，冰层碎裂

12月23日 03:32   
一句话就是库赞看到烟主动往海里跳一下被吓到了，本着必须要抓住他的想法用了武装色霸气 

12月23日 13:56   
灵魂伴侣au，感觉也不能说是灵魂伴侣。  
大概是那种分开后会持续梦到对方做过的事，时间线不定，可能是早几年前也可能是昨天。在顶上之前没有造成任何困扰。烟后来做梦，被迫跟着库赞走过很多地方，有些是他以前见过的，直到某一天梦到了库赞的现在，海军的身份让他没法再看下去，知情不报似乎是大罪。从那之后烟意图缩减自己的睡眠时间，不愿再做梦，从公寓搬到g5自己的办公室，睡眠越发的浅。习惯在白天的空闲时间里小憩一会，叫达斯琪盯着自己，一旦发现他情况不对立刻叫醒他。女海军十分不忍，守着中将并私心想让对方多睡一会，不去打扰他。烟的睡颜并不安稳，勉强躺在沙发上面朝里，双手抱胸。达斯琪在一旁处理文件，好像还没有多久，突然听到对面传来一阵尖锐的吸气声。烟从沙发上坐起来，双手掩面，几分钟后带着雪茄和火柴去窗口抽烟

12月23日 14:12   
side Kuzan  
库赞旅行间隙做梦，奇怪的是大部分都是以前的烟，终于有一日梦到现在，烟在海上随军舰出行，g5的流氓海兵在甲板上唱歌。库赞跟随白猎人走回舱室，本以为终于能看到许久未见的睡颜，谁知烟把灯全部点亮，抽出附近的海图开始研究。要梦到现在的几率不大，库赞醒来后感觉很奇怪，压力之于两人都是有形物，离开海军之后烟必定也有几率梦到库赞正在做的事，他不介意消息互通，对烟有十足的信任。再有一天，库赞在梦中见到烟和达斯琪的争吵，女海军摘下眼镜流泪，劝诫自己的上司不要再这样下去了，库赞以烟的视角观察对方：你是在担心他吗？在我看不到的地方是否又发生了什么？

12月23日 14:20   
军舰航行至某个岛，要停留一周，烟从船上下来，长期睡眠不足脸色很差，白到发灰。与原本驻扎在此地的海军将官接触后被邀请一起用晚餐，g5支部臭名远扬，这还是头一次。烟在会客室内坐着休息，点燃雪茄，秋岛天气一向舒适，好像以前也梦到过库赞旅行到了某座秋岛。烟昏昏欲睡，再次睁眼时竟然已经是晚上，没有人来敲门叫醒他，白猎人肩颈酸痛，抬起头，看见对面阴影中有一点火光。库赞在那里抽烟，好像已经站了很久了

12月23日 14:45   
库赞没有睡，仔细观察烟睡梦中眼皮惊动好像非常不安稳。不知道的是一座冰与火剧烈燃烧的岛出现在对方梦中，几十年时间，几千分之一的几率终于被撞上，烟俯身看库赞，身下的雪地是红色，鼻腔中模拟出了蛋白质被灼烧后的味道。库赞看着逐渐清醒过来的烟，问对方你梦见什么了？烟却说我不想再做梦了，我不想知道你现在在哪里又在做什么，库赞说你可以怀疑我，这是你的自由。烟说我是不能信任我自己。如果人太弱小，怎么能承受得住超出自己能力范围的压力，库赞永远站在他前方，而对方经历的是他无力反抗的。烟看着战败后的库赞，感觉自己变得无比渺小，从中将变回上校变回刚加入海军的三等兵变回罗格镇的小孩，手里没有一根棒球棍，只能蹲在库赞身边嚎哭

12月23日 20:32   
想看库赞做复健，夹着拐杖沿着窗台缓慢走动。烟下楼去车里拿工作上的报告，刚好出现在库赞的视野里面。阳光很好，白色闪闪发光几乎要刺伤眼睛，库赞倚靠在墙边稍作休息，从上往下看，烟的背影越缩越小。左边裤腿膝盖以下的部分空荡荡，库赞伸手想碰一下时拐杖滑倒在地，声音巨大，就此他便被困在这里了。如此简单，目前还没有解决方案。如果要捡起拐杖那他先要重新摔到地上，库赞决定站在原地，庞大身躯的重量都放在一条右腿上。

12月24日 05:34   
烟讨厌水，大概只有这一点不太像狗勾。库赞把烟从浴缸里捞起来，后者手脚并用挂在他身上，低吼威胁对方：不要再突然把我丢下去了！库赞身上衣服被打湿，好像没事人一样点一点头，一边刷牙一边往外走。烟大概冷静下来，现在觉得不好意思，想从库赞背后跳下去，哪知道被人抓住小腿动弹不得，幸好核心力量够强不至于一松手就栽地上。库赞提拉着烟直到把对方放到餐桌上，回过头很是严肃：知道哪里做错了吗？好好看看，哪里错了？  
（衣服湿了也是自找的库赞

12月24日 23:38   
犬科动物不是用咬来表达亲近的吗。烟调去罗格镇之后少有机会返回马林梵多，要从红土大陆的这头航行至那头。库赞随军舰出动，在返回时突然决定请掉年假，搭乘上去东海的物资船。海军的船只比普通商船更快，耗时三天就到了，中校烟正在码头清点船号，因为有报告说会有海贼登陆。白猎人调来东海不过三个月，原本做海贼生意的城镇已经被大幅整改，但仍然有不怕死的人想来挑战一下。此时烟31岁，面朝着海面吸烟，突然听到有海兵慌乱的跑过来，话也说不清楚，烟一回头，看到库赞跟在海兵身后，后者已经吓的双腿哆嗦差点要跪倒——为什么大将会来这个岛上？库赞越过对方走到烟面前来，伸出右手，也许是想摸他头发，之后又停顿一下，最终停在了烟下巴前。白狗被骚弄下巴，可能觉得有些丢脸，即使其他人的目光都被库赞挡住了也仍然有些不快，库赞啊了一声，拇指被人轻轻咬住，犬齿象征性地抵进了他的肉里。

12月25日 00:06   
很想看烟咬库赞的鼻子~开玩笑的意味，轻轻含了一下。一般来讲如果烟主动咬他的话说明对方心情很好，库赞很高兴，摸他说三个月而已，你很想我吗？ 

12月25日 00:39   
现代au。库赞穿戴假肢  
烟在旁边守着看，因为医院不能抽烟所以只是叼着。库赞坐在床边，听医师和供货商说明现在的情况，宽松的裤腿卷到膝盖上。要习惯这个需要一段时间，每天最好不要超过一个小时，循序渐进。烟被医生叫过来交待注意事项，也许是作为伴侣的身份，也许是下属。定制的义肢十分精密，因为手术是连膝盖也被切除掉了，作为替代的金属关节很是小巧，真的能承受住库赞的体重吗？烟沉默不语，点点头表示听清楚了医生在说什么。冷色金属延展往下，贴在地板上的是一只还没做上颜色的无机物的脚掌。连接处也是一颗小球。

12月25日 00:55   
放下裤腿后好像看不出什么不同了？假的。库赞伸出手叫烟过来，来帮我一下。库赞说。之后撑着烟的肩膀缓慢站了起来。烟希望他能把重量都压在自己身上，然而搭在他身上的手几乎没怎么用力，库赞终于能够站直，带着烟向前走了几步。医生问有哪里感觉不好吗？库赞摇头：感觉和以前没什么区别。医生笑他别开玩笑了，如果有反馈一定要及时通知。烟紧紧抓着他，手心里都出汗，库赞肯定是知道他出汗了。等病房只剩下他们两人时烟才开口说话：我——  
库赞打断他，让他们坐回到床上，床垫在他的体重下陷下去很多。还有点不习惯。库赞说。要我说，感觉和烧起来了似的。烟跪下来帮他把裤腿挽上去，准备将假肢解开，好让库赞的腿能充分放松。库赞却抓住烟的手与自己的残肢相贴，重新愈合的和新长出的皮肉滚烫，因压力和极速冲刷过的血液仿佛要冒出热气。库赞说很烫吧？烟没有答话，另只手摸上带点余温的冷色金属。库赞说这是活着的证明，你还要担心吗？不要再露出这种表情了啊，我会忍不住道歉的，你不想要我道歉吧？

12月25日 00:59   
。说了这么多其实我是想看戴假肢的库赞把烟抱起来肏（ 

12月25日 02:43   
他妈的，我点开推观赏一个柴犬小视频，狗勾非常想吃东西但还是等着主人命令才栽碗里。  
。。。。烟给库赞口，因为不能用手只好努力歪着头去舔，被库赞要求在原地坐好，张着嘴，下唇被拍了拍，唾液流下来沾湿下巴。 

12月25日 08:36   
想看比较痴的烟和手足无措（顺势而为）的库赞   
12月25日 08:46   
青年库赞x30多烟，后者说随便你怎么做。库赞惊异于对方的柔软度，烟捂住嘴，低下头看着年轻人一点点干进来。肚子被填满了。库赞本来还有些担心会不会勉强到他，一只手突然被烟抓住，被带着摸上鼓起来的明显有异物存在的小腹♡好喜欢♡怎样都没关系♡   
12月26日 13:12   
库赞嗅觉灵敏，大型猛兽可能都是如此，动物性极强。烟从某次远征中归来，为了陪伴重伤的海兵而待在医疗室，重新站上马林梵多的土地时闻起来像在消毒水里泡了半小时。登上总部去找大将的办公室，库赞站在桌前等他，手里拿了支笔在玩。烟如实报告，中途已经累到眼皮打架，抽着雪茄也没什么用。男人突然从桌边站起来走近他，伸手夺走烟嘴里的雪茄，白猎人脑子运转缓慢，隔了一会才发现库赞在嗅自己。对方的手理所当然的侵入到烟的夹克之下，从肩膀处拉扯下来，烟还低着头在思考：接下来我要说什么？尖牙利齿贴近烟的脖颈，鼻息滚烫，烟在意识到之前已经在颤抖，喉结如此脆弱，一击毙命，是面对无法战胜的天敌时的动物本能

12月26日 13:30   
在要人面前不能抽烟，烟憋的要死要活，焦虑到咬自己手指。等护卫结束后立刻逃出去，跳上阳台或者楼顶想要抽烟，奈何摸遍身上口袋发现没有带火柴。晚上见到库赞，对方看了一眼说哎呀怎么还咬自己手指，磨牙期还没过吗？做的时候男人把手递给他示意烟可以咬住，烟却不愿意，好像是不想在库赞身上留下伤口，库赞看他可怜，强行喂了两根手指到烟嘴里，白狗啊啊嗯嗯说话含糊不清，口水充沛，因为想发音舌头乱动被库赞夹住。奇了怪了，为什么不咬下去？牙齿轻轻嗑在库赞手指上。库赞说既然如此那我要咬你了，真的咬了？他是说到做到，在烟颈侧留下一口标志牙印，很快就因充血肿胀起来

12月26日 13:45   
想看那种，一边抽烟一边做。床上抽雪茄不太方便，烟可是整整三小时没抽烟了！！库赞收到别人送的礼物，细长烟卷，不是烟习惯抽的那种。烟面朝下趴着，库赞突然说等一下，把他往前一扣，伸长手臂好像在拿什么东西。烟迷迷糊糊听到擦燃火机的声音，努力回过头一看，发现库赞正在给自己点烟，男人说味道也许还行，你来试一下，自己先抽了一口。库赞俯身下来能把他完全盖住，烟嘴里被塞进一根细烟卷，库赞说呼吸，于是烟雾充满他的肺部，一如库赞填满他的方式一样。烟用手指夹住香烟，嘴里包住一口气在床单上乱蹭：太舒服了，为什么会这样呢

12月27日 01:18   
仔细一想，感觉看过不下三个库赞在无意识间伤害了烟的文。大致设定都是喝醉了酒，以为眼前的烟是自己幻觉（again我强烈谴责明明是双箭头但没解开误会（不是））冷气好厉害，冻结一切，因为是关键时刻烟不愿逃走。明明变成烟雾就不会受伤了，被库赞抓住的地方好痛，已经失去知觉。但为什么要这么用力的抓住他？因为不想再失去，面对幻觉时过分一点也没有关系吧？  
（后续大概都是库赞突然清醒过来意识到真的是烟，心想，为什么不愿意避开自己，为什么要承受这种伤害呢

2019-12-30 01:22   
。看了眼群，那么我也想看库赞用舌头给绳打结（…  
烟：？你在干什么  
库赞：挺有趣的不是吗（吐出来  
烟盯着看了一会突然反应过来，从脖子红到耳根 

2019-12-31 02:38   
继续说断肢。现代au  
戴上假肢的库赞脚步声有很大变化是肯定的，烟听力那么好，当然听得出来。两个人去超市买东西，库赞推着手推车慢悠悠晃荡，烟因为注意力被吸引走自己低头走到前面去了，库赞停下来看他，想知道烟什么时候会发现自己和他分开了，结果烟走到货架尽头，转身消失了。库赞低下头看烟之前放到推车里的安全套，拿手机拍了一张，这才往烟离开的方向走，结果转过货架发现烟就在那里，好像在挑办公室里喝完的咖啡。烟说抬起头看他，问你累了吗？腿还好吗？没有说你为什么停下了。

2019-12-31 03:00   
奥克斯大钟，新年之际要敲响8次。海贼不会因为新年而松懈，反而变本加厉，可能也是给自己图个好彩头。库赞在一年的最后一天加班，所有工作堆到一起头都气炸，被迫当社畜，烟来回跑了几趟腿搬运文件，最后在沙发上坐着抽烟，等库赞下班。大将四舍五入觉得自己搞定了，扭头一看烟已经在沙发上睡着，就那么坐着。黑夜中两个人走下总部，广场上有很多人在，因为是跨年夜，都想等到钟声响起。少校走在库赞前面，银白色头发好像在发光，烟说请你不要再拖延工作了，秘书官急死了。库赞说所以他们就拜托你了啊，这不是搞定了嘛。烟说我也不想加班！

2019-12-31 03:28   
库赞看向楼下，突然转移话题说广场上有很多人，我们要不要也等到零点再回去。烟愣了一下，刚才出办公室时也才十点半过，还有一个小时，应该干什么？但他说无所谓，意思是好。海军大将和少校十一点钟跑出去买酒和炸肉，然后在能看到钟的码头上等着，明天早晨就会出港的军舰在他们脚下。马林梵多的12月也不会很冷，烟单穿着一件夹克吹风，两个人喝一瓶酒，被库赞冻过的。烟突然说，明天你可以把所有工作按时完成吗？库赞说这是你的新年愿望吗，烟说人不会许这种愿望的吧！这是你份内的工作啊！  
库赞凑过来看烟眼睛，月光很好，还能看出来那种红色。他说没关系吧，反正现在还没到下一年，也许我就按你说的做了呢

2019-12-31 03:44   
钟敲响八次，前四次意味着上一年彻底结束，不像平时为殉职海兵纪念时那样由士兵来撞，好像有特别的职位。库赞叫烟回头看，广场上的人都看向那边，敲钟人来到奥克斯钟下，要等上一声钟响消失干净后才能继续。他以为对方会说话，结果身边安安静静，库赞低下头看，发现烟把雪茄灭掉，正十分专注地盯着那口钟。很多人不知道的是烟其实教养良好，对宗教、社会习俗和不与他想法冲突的规定都很尊重，留在广场上的有马林梵多居民和非本地的商贩，有人双手合十许愿，有人看别人许愿也才跟着。库赞看烟短暂的举起双手闭眼，好像也相信了这样一来新年就会按他想要的方向发展。

2019-12-31 03:54   
再四次作为新一年的开启。烟没发现库赞在看自己，等睁开眼时大将也面朝着钟的方向。库赞说等这声结束我们就可以回去了，酒也喝完了。烟说我们随时都可以回去。敲钟有什么意义，模仿他人才许下的愿望好像也不会成真，但新年开始，又从一月一计算，这也算是马林梵多的一项公开活动。库赞捏了下烟的手，吹了这么久的风还是很温暖，太神奇了。烟却想起他第一次听奥克斯大钟被撞响的声音，到底是新年，还是远征归来，在库赞身边听到的为死去同僚而鸣的丧钟

2019-12-31 13:45   
想看烟在库赞办公室睡觉，门关上谁都不知道有人正在公然摸鱼。库赞想了想，把制服盖到烟身上，能够完完整整包裹起来。如果库赞也想躺下怎么办，沙发哪够挤两个啊躺一个烟就差不多满了，库赞往地上一坐，眼罩一戴谁也不爱（… 

1月2日 02:33   
不能发出声音好像也挺可爱的。罗西南迪上校练习能力，烟在旁边看，这时候还很年轻，20岁左右？库赞也还是中将。然后罗西南迪走之前摔了一跤把烟也带摔了，赶紧道歉完跑路，烟也没觉得有啥，挥手再见了。然后晚上见到中将，库赞问他问题，烟开口说话后意识到不太对劲，他的声音呢。？库赞还低着头做事以为烟没有说话，被烟急的扒拉手臂比划了半天：我现在没声了！他妈的！奈何发现的太晚，这个点也不可能把罗西南迪找出来，只能明天再说了

1月2日 02:40   
真的就很可爱哈。亲吻和摸摸肚皮或者胸部都没有声音，烟其实在说话但就是听不到。只有库赞一个人的呼吸声。中将抱着烟咬他耳垂，突然说这样子好像我一个人在自//慰，真有意思。烟从头红到脚反抗不能，急死了要，库赞把手放在烟喉咙上，确实有震动传来，恶魔果实能力太不讲理。库赞说，试着叫我名字，烟喊了一声，难受的吞咽下唾沫。从他手指上传来了他自己的名字。白狗呜呜乱叫，被干到乱七八糟，按道理说正处在说可爱胡话的阶段，但还是只有库赞喘息的声音。好寂寞啊，明天一定要赶紧把罗西南迪找到。谁知道烟会不会趁着这时间说一些平时不敢说的，比如很喜欢你♡库赞先生♡

1月2日 02:47   
第二天早迅速在战国办公室门口拦截了罗西南迪。上校惊的差点被门槛绊倒，库赞拉着他鞠躬45度：同志好，你是不是忘了啥。罗西南迪心想什么我忘了啥吗没有吧应该不至于，烟这时候正在准备训练，在练兵场苦兮兮，日奈问他你干嘛不说话。库赞：你是不是把某个人给静音了。  
烟摇头装没事，结果另一头的罗西南迪嗷一声真他妈对不起！！！！！刚说完烟就可以出声了，声音嘶哑，吓了两个人一跳。库赞和烟本人都不知道他被欺负的有点凶啊，哭得太厉害了，因为得不到反馈所以比平时做的过分。下午时中将溜到操场上来，等烟看到自己，结果黑槛先走了过来：斯摩格君说嗓子不舒服不想说话，你把果汁给我就可以走了，库赞中将。

1月2日 02:50   
晚上再见面，烟：罗西南迪上校怎么说。库赞：他说对不起。烟：…算了这也不是他的错。  
库赞：那难道是我的错了吗！  
烟：我又没这么说！！！  
其实挺喜欢的，自己居然说了那么多话，还好库赞没有听到。这么想的时候突然被中将抓住，后者听起来好可怜：我也想知道你昨天说了什么啊，连叫我的名字我也听不见，这样太不公平了。

1月3日 23:23   
天啊，我太想看2年后库赞把外套盖在烟身上自己站阳台边看他。穿白短袖或者干脆没穿，赤裸上身，偷了根烟的雪茄。等几分钟也躺到床上，觉得对方被自己的衣服完全挡住的样子很好，然后就这样测躺着睡着了。烟醒来时愣了一下，因为他本来只是想暂时闭眼休息一小会，没想到直接睡过去了，两个人把被子压在下面，烟不想把库赞叫醒，坐起来把外套搭在男人身上，又躺回去了

1月3日 23:24   
或者是烟自己拿库赞衣服盖的呵呵。这样比较好，也很可爱 

1月3日 23:38   
来点俗的。abO  
被库赞临时标记后安稳了一段时间，难道每次都要麻烦中将来做临时标记吗？话虽如此烟根本不记得那天晚上自己被咬了，库赞懒得解释，在烟临走之前叫住海兵又啃了他一口。库赞说不要让别人咬你啊，烟忙着集合去训练说谁会随便被咬啊！完全不知道自己现在闻起来不对劲了呵呵，alpha的领地意识，引来其他人有点尴尬的目光

1月3日 23:54   
第一次热潮仿佛老房子着火。所以说海兵内很少有参与远征的o，除非自己的伴侣也在。返回马林梵多前早晚一针，不愧是军队用品，质量倒很好。其实是库赞让他去找船医要抑制剂，烟心想难道闻得出来吗，中将说我不会骗你吧，你也不想给队伍惹麻烦吧。到港前还有一天，去医疗室时突然遇到库赞，对方说今天就不用了，越有效的东西伤害越大，尽量少用，烟本来想反驳，结果库赞又说一句：你现在能闻到我吗？这时候才意识到自己已经闻不到alpha信息素的味道了

今天 00:04   
其实我也很想直接写烟在军舰上被干到潮□对不起□吹库赞在体内成结的时候一瞬间被吓得想逃跑但是本来就干的很深的□又成结□顶在了□□感觉和□孕没什么两样太吓人了alpha抚摸年轻海兵o的肚子说好明显啊  
最可怕的还是烟意识到自己其实根本不想逃走甚至想把库赞的制服外套也抓过来因为是库赞的东西本能驱使下已经开始想筑巢了啊

今天 14:06   
domsub，dom库赞给烟戴项环。首先是要确定归属权。烟作为sub但是又和自己的天性不合，非常讨厌其他人用命令语句和自己讲话。普通人还好，其他dom在遇到敢反抗的sub时都会很愤怒，用天性来压制对方，因此有很多恶性事件发生。烟在海军内虽然直属于库赞的部队，但没得到项圈之前依然是可以被控制的孤立的sub，日奈也是dom，毕竟恶魔果实能力都那么合适（。）同期间关系要好一点，但烟不知道库赞其实基于本能很不喜欢看烟和其他dom在一起。终于有一天往开了说，库赞问烟日奈是你选择的dom吗，烟很奇怪，没有的事情。大将看了他一会，说，和其他dom保持距离，可以做到吗？是商量的语气。sub烟头皮发麻立刻意识到不对，库赞说这不是命令吧，你认为这是命令吗？烟想逃跑，本能让他留下，潜意识里对库赞说的所有话都解读成对自己的要求。真的要听他的吗？

今天 14:15   
蓝色项圈，内部是柔软皮革，戴上也不会特别难受。第一个命令是不要听从其他任何dom，包括我在内，想反抗也可以。不过这样的话…好有隐患啊，如果吵架了怎么办，烟气到爆炸，但是面对自己的dom又本能的被克制，心里想的是至少库赞说可以不用听他的话。结果库赞也被气上头了，虽然很冷静…看到sub咬牙切齿的样子果然还是冷静不下来，叫烟安静，然后再跪下。sub本来想开口反驳，库赞又重复一遍，跪下，下意识就跪下来了。

今天 14:26   
后续库赞觉得自己失职，明知道烟作为sub本来就和其他同类不同，竟然还用天性来压制他，而且还是在两个人都不冷静的情况下。难道自己内心深处也是想控制对方吗？完全无法容忍烟有反抗自己的想法存在？？那天之后两个人很久没见面，烟还戴着属于库赞的项圈，似乎和没事人一样。再然后，远征之前被dom叫去办公室，库赞打算要回自己的东西，从烟身上把标记撤走。sub听到要求被惊到了，手在反应过来前已经开始解扣环，库赞说我来帮你，走过来烟身边弯下腰。烟想说你不能这样随便就拿走我的东西，声音颤抖，挣扎了很久才敢抓住库赞的手想推开他。大进步啊，居然敢直接反抗自己的dom，两个人僵持在原地，库赞没有说话，已经把项圈扯松，可以拽着它把烟拉近自己

今天 14:44   
库赞说，松手。烟紧咬牙齿无法反抗，还是松手了。刻在本能里的东西，dom对sub的命令是必须要服从的，也算是一种生存机制。库赞说我没法控制我要说的话，我也不能忍受你反抗我，一点也不能，之前的那句话也没有效果了。在天性面前大将和普通人也都一样，无法承担起更高的期待值。一旦项圈被取下，烟又能回归到以前的状态，只要意志坚定就不会被任何人困扰。sub终于能自由呼吸一瞬间，事实却是感觉自己喉咙被捏紧了，大脑一片空白。

今天 15:01   
想服从也没有关系。不管是你叫他跪下，放弃抵抗，丢掉尊严，还是让他冲锋让他去死都没有关系。但是好矛盾啊，库赞叫他别动，要取回项圈，烟自己又不想被剥离库赞所有物这层身份，到底该咋办。sub抓住库赞的手，在项圈掉到地上时用男人的手替代它环在自己脖颈上，说话时喉咙的震动传递过去。不想被反抗的话，就直接命令我啊…！如果是你的东西的话随便做什么都可以吧？  
库赞手上下意识用力收紧了。这样也可以吗？你不会变成烟雾逃走吗？大将力量可怕，烟努力摇头，眼睛充血，终于在晕过去前被dom放开、摔在地上。烟跪着看对方脚底下的项圈，咳得要死，口水弄脏地板。等了一会库赞才蹲下来，在烟头顶上说：我控制欲很强，嫉妒心很强，关键时候也不一定能冷静下来。

今天 15:03   
烟把项圈自己戴回去。皮革下还有很可怖的指痕，大概晚上才会消退。那种事情不是早就知道了吗。  
（yhm狗血流把我害惨了，其实还可以这里先跑掉后面再hurt一下（dbq


End file.
